Solo
by thefrenchfan
Summary: après la guerre, la vie des Gboys, à travers les yeux d'Heero
1. Chapter 1

-1Bonjour à tous,

Voici ma première fic, alors soyez indulgents !

Yaoi et hétéro mais couple(s) à découvrir au fur et à mesure…

POV de Heero

La guerre est finie. Je dois me résoudre à poser les armes, mais ce n'est pas le plus difficile. C'est surtout de n'être plus un soldat. J'ai toujours été un soldat mais pas par choix. Aujourd'hui j'ai le choix.

Je ne souhaite pas être intégré dans les Preventers. Je ne comprend pas très bien mes propres réactions.

Quatre m'a proposé de me loger dans une de ses maisons quelque part dans les Alpes. La maison est confortable et équipée de tous les moyens de communication mais suffisamment isolée pour préserver mon besoin de calme.

Je ne savais pas alors que j'aimerais autant utiliser la webcam.

Quatre et Trowa se sont installés ensemble, inutile de chercher des raisons. Ils s'aiment chacun à leur manière, mais de manière compatible.

Duo lui est retourné sur L2, avec Hilde. Il m'a juste dit «salut'ro » quand il m'a croisé au quartier général des Preventer.

Il ne m'a rien demandé.

C'est Quatre qui m'a donné les détails. Il ne sait pas, que je pensais parfois à lui, pas toujours pour les missions.

Wufei s'est engagé. Je ne l'ai pas revu.

Sally est venu me dire au revoir quand elle a appris mon départ. C'est une fille sympathique, je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de Wufei. Je ne connais pas grand-chose aux sentiments mais il me semble que quand on mentionne 10 fois la même personne sans raison c'est qu'on y pense.

Réléna m'a appelé du palais pour m'y inviter. J'ai refusé. Elle a eu l'air triste mais je crois qu'elle a compris. Je l'aime bien.

Je me suis installé dans cette maison, je l'ai aimé dès le début. J'était seul sur une colline, pas très loin du village, sous un ciel magnifique, et la forêt. Il y a un petit jardin derrière la maison avec quelques arbres fruitiers, j'y mettrai volontiers quelques légumes. Devant il y a des tilleuls et des acacias. J'ai installé un vielle chaise longue que j'ai réparé. J'y passe les heures les plus chaudes à lire ou tout simplement à me reposer. Je redécouvre toutes sortes de sensations.

Le village est en contrebas, j'y passe une à deux fois par semaine pour faire mes courses. Parfois je marche dans la forêt.

Cela m'a fait drôle, le premier matin, je me suis réveillé à 6h par habitude, mais je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire. Qu'il était bon ce café, ce matin là, en regardant le soleil se lever. J'ai exploré les alentours, et je me suis découvert petit à petit. Je fais un peu de jardinage. Je lis, je regarde les informations.

Au bout de quelques mois, j'ai pris un chien.

C'est ma seule vrai compagnie, mais je parle volontiers aux gens du village, ils me traitent bien, se doutent de certaines choses mais la guerre leur a appris à ne pas se mêler de qui ne les regarde pas.

Et bien sûr il y a le visiophone. Je contacte au moins une fois par semaine Quatre et Trowa. . Ils veulent adopter des enfants, ils veulent vivre normalement, ils font des efforts. Et les mois passant, ils y arrivent.

Wu fei se marie bientôt avec Sally, ce n'est pas totalement une surprise.

Duo lui a ouvert une usine de mécanique avec Hilde. Elle est enceinte.

Je suis parti deux mois, je suis si heureux de retrouver ma maison, car c'est désormais ma maison, puisque j'ai demandé à Quatre de me la vendre. Mon chien est comme fou, il m'a aussi manqué. Les voisins s'en sont bien occupé, je le trouve un plus gros qu'à mon départ…

Le mariage de wufei et Sally était vraiment réussi, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés, on a bien rigolé. Ils se sont mariés sur L4, c'était le cadeau de mariage de Quatre. La réception était somptueuse, mais pas autant que Sally dans sa robe de princesse. Wufei, impeccable dans son costume traditionnel était froid et distant comme à son habitude. Je ne lui ai guère parlé hormis pour le féliciter.

Nous avions bien changés quand même. Quatre le premier avec son mètre quatre vingt dix, grâce à son cocktail génétique, il ressemble à un wiking, même Trowa fait crevette à côté ! Son amour propre doit être piqué puisqu'il force un peu sur la musculation. Duo a un peu grandit aussi mais il est désormais le plus petit et le plus mince malgré tout ce qu'il mange. Il est beau dans son costume noir, et à la différence de nous, il porte également une chemise noire.

Duo fait des blagues, rit comme avant mais aujourd'hui cela n'est plus pareil. Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à le ressentir, j'ai surpris Quatre le dévisageant à plusieurs reprises.

Hilde n'a pas pu venir, elle vient d'accoucher d'un petit garçon appelé Solo. Duo en a parlé à peine. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas cessé de draguer une petite serveuse. Elle a beaucoup pleuré quand il est parti. Elle a arrêté de pleurer quand elle a su qu'il était marié et tout jeune papa. Après elle a gueulé, sec.

J'ai déjà un message de Quatre ! Une photo du bébé dans les bras de Hilde, il n'y a pas Duo sur la photo.

Après l'accouchement, je l'ai trouvé changée sur les photos. Elle était jeune fille plutôt jolie, énergique. Cette femme a vieillie prématurément, elle a un regard vide, sans joie, même quand elle a dans les bras son bébé.

J'ai su plus tard qu'elle avait commencé à boire peu de temps après la naissance de Solo.

Quatre et Trowa m'ont invité chez eux pour une dizaine de jours. Ils veulent me présenter la petite Iria, la petite fille qu'ils viennent d'adopter. Elle si mignonne dans sa grenouillette rose. Ses deux papas la couvrent de baiser et de caresses, ils l'a regarde comme la 7eme merveille du monde. Elle sera très gâtée.

Ils me confient qu'ils souhaitent plusieurs enfants. Ils me demandent si je n'ai pas envie aussi d'être avec quelqu'un , d'avoir une famille.

Je leur explique qu'il est trop tôt, que j'ai besoin d'apprendre à vivre, à me connaître. Ils trouvent que je change petit à petit, ils ont raison. Le soldat en moi disparaît peu à peu et laisse place à une nouvelle personne, moi.

Quatre me demande pour Duo. Je lui dit ce que je ressentais, de manière confuse. Cette attirance n'est pas à mon sens de l'amour, si l'amour est comme ils le disent eux même cette nécessité, cette fièvre…

Je n'ai rien à leur cacher, je les considère comme ma famille. Ils ont été très émus quand je le leur ai dit.

Catherine et moi nous sommes les parrains de la petite Iria.

La baptême a été somptueux. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à moins. La petite gigotait et riait, elle était mignonne dans sa robe blanche. Tout le monde est venu, sauf Hilde et le bébé solo, Duo a dit qu'elle était trop fatiguée. Wufei et Sally sont là aussi, elle est enceinte, une petite fille je crois. Wufei ne semble pas très heureux, mais son sens de la dignité l'empêche peut-être de le montrer, ce n'est pas moi l'empathe. Les deux papas sont radieux. Ils m'ont parlé de l'adoption d'un nouvel enfant, un petit garçon nommé Mark.

Réléna est venue aussi, accompagnée. Elle semble finalement m'avoir assez vite oublié. Cet homme est charmant et bien plus indiqué que moi pour être roi. En tout cas elle n'est plus cette jeune fille naîve.

J'ai salué beaucoup de personnes, discuter de tout et de rien, mais peu parlé vraiment, c'est que je crois être ce que l'on appelle la vie « en société ».

Duo ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé, ou plutôt il n'arrête pas de parler mais ne dit jamais rien. La complicité qui nous unissait semble disparaître, peut-être ce n'était qu'une illusion créée par les circonstances, les nécessités de la guerre. Je ne pensais pas m'y être autant attaché. Mais lui apparemment pas. Il m'a vaguement salué quand il est parti.

Cette fois là aussi une fille a pleuré. Je crois que Quatre lui a dit des choses. Depuis je vois bien que Quatre est préoccupé mais il ne me dit rien. Il doit penser que je ne suis pas utile. Il a rarement tort. Et peut-être par égoïsme aujourd'hui plus qu'hier je ne demande qu'à le croire.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai vu pour la première fois Solo quand je rendu visite à Quatre qui le gardait pour les vacances. Je me rappelle la première fois où ses yeux timides se sont levés vers moi. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire à ce petit bout de chou qui me fixait avec de grands yeux violets. Je me suis baissé et lui ai tendu les bras. Encouragé par Quatre et Trowa, il s'est avancé tenant son dauphin en peluche contre lui. Je l'ai serré contre moi avant de lui faire des bisous chatouilles. Il gigotait en rigolant, et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, nous ne sommes plus quittés.

Je n'ai pas d'enfant et je ne sais pas si j'en aurai un jour. Je n'ai jamais été un enfant, j'ai toujours été utilisé comme une arme ou un soldat. Et bien sur dans le laboratoire de J, il n'y avait que moi. Les enfants de Quatre et de Trowa sont mes seuls contacts avec ce monde innocent que je n'ai jamais connu.

Je découvre tant de choses…sur eux, sur moi. Ils sont si mignons mais déjà leurs caractères se dessinent. Ils ont besoin de nous mais ils sont forts déjà. Iria joue à la maman avec le petit Mark et Solo. Mark est un bout en train casse cou et colérique, il n'hésite pas à envoyer les cubes en l'air s'il n'arrive pas à ce qu'il veut. Solo lui est calme, plutôt silencieux, il se laisse guider par les deux autres.

C'est vers lui que je suis le plus attiré, je partage ces jeux, je lui montre comment mettre un cube sur l'autre. Et je sourit quand son visage s'illumine, il me regarde comme si une merveille venait d'apparaître.

Trowa me dit qu'il savait qu'il y avait en moi des trésors de patience et des montagnes de tendresse. Je ne sais pas, mais je me sens bien et j'aime m'occuper avec eux des tous petits.

Le seul ombre à ce tableau du bonheur est quand je prononce le nom de Duo ou papa, Solo se replie sur lui et serre sa peluche. A la fin du séjour il reste le plus souvent prés de Trowa ou de Quatre. Le jour de son départ, il pleure silencieusement. Cela me fait mal, très mal. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'en parle avec les deux époux.

Quatre et Trowa m'ont beaucoup soutenu et étaient si content de me voir si serein, heureux en quelque sorte, et c'est vrai ces bonheurs simples m'emplissaient d'une grande plénitude. Après tout j'apprends à vivre et je me m'immerge dans toutes ces sensations nouvelles.

Mais ils m'ont aussi fait par de leurs inquiétudes pour Duo. Duo qui ne se calmait pas, qui ne s'occupait pas de sa femme, de son fils, Duo qui buvait, qui découchait, qui ne rentrait pas, Duo qui se battait, avec les clients parfois, Duo qui ne gagnait pas assez d'argent, Duo qui fonçait sur sa moto

Alors je ne m'étais pas trompé, ce rire cachait un grand vide, Duo le bout en train de la bande était celui qui était le plus détruit à l'intérieur, et incapable d'avoir une vie normale. Il entraînait dans sa déchéance sa femme et un peu son enfant. Il refusait la vie, il n'arrivait pas à sortir de son passé, d'enfant des rues, d'enfant-soldat. Il n'arrivait pas à penser au lendemain, il n'arrivait pas à avoir un futur.

Leur affaire sur L2 allait mal, Hilde s'est mise à boire guère après la naissance de Solo. Elle avait surpris son mari avec une autre femme quelques semaines après leur mariage seulement. Et malgré les cris et les promesses, il recommençait sans cesse. Lui aussi buvait, Quatre pense aussi qu'il se drogue. La violence qu'il dégageait dans les batailles avant se déversait sur son entourage maintenant. Hilde avait reçu des coups après une nuit de beuverie. Quatre était intervenu à plusieurs reprises quand la police s'en était mêlée. Mais tout le monde avait peur de lui y compris sa femme. Et sans argent que faire. Ainsi les séjours de plus en plus fréquents de Solo chez eux étaient pour éviter qu'il ne soit placé en foyer. Quel ironie, Duo dont le comportement amenait son fils là justement où sa vie avait commencée et finie, détruite à jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais, jamais, oublier la souffrance dans les yeux si purs de mon ami quand il m'a dit dans quel état il les avait trouvé la dernière fois. La maison sale, des immondices jonchant le sol et les meubles, Hilde, couverte de bleu, soûle dans un canapé défoncé, délirant. Duo vautré sur un fauteuil, lui aussi délirant, un couteau à la main, des griffures sur le visage, sa longue natte sale, ses vêtements sentant le rance. Et le petit Solo, dans sa chambre délabrée, en pyjama sale, pas lavé, peut-être pas nourri correctement…Il lui avait fallu ses millions mais surtout son courage. Il les avaient fait placer en centre de désintoxication mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Duo était arrivé à sortir dès qu'il avait pu à nouveau tenir sur ses jambes, il était soulager qu'il n'ai blessé personne dans sa fuite Qui pouvait tenir un ancien pilote de gundam surnommé la mort?

Il m'a dit qu'il avait commencé les démarches pour avoir la tutelle légale du petit Solo. Trowa m'a dit aussi, mais avec moins de complaisance, qu'il ferait tout pour soutenir les démarches de son mari. Trowa qui avait maintenant les bras longs. Il s'était découvert un don pour la gestion des affaires publiques. Plus traces du clown triste dans cet homme au charisme calme mais inexorable. A eux deux, ils dirigeaient L4 qui renaissait de ces centres. Trowa, sans nom, mais dont tout le monde connaît le nom. Trowa Riberba Winner Barton, qui n'avait jamais été proche de Duo. Trowa ne lui laissait pas le bénéfice du doute.

Je suis rentré chez moi avec cette boule dans le ventre. Je m'aperçoit que je ne connaissais pas vraiment Duo, notre amitié n'était qu'une illusion, peut-on aimé quelque un qu'on ne connaît pas. Je n'aime pas celui qu'il est devenu. Cette nouvelle personne est une étrangère. Pour lui je n'ai été qu'un étranger, un temps réunis pour les hasards de la guerre, il n'a pas cherché à me revoir après la guerre. Il ne s'attache à personne, mais comment lui en vouloir, lui qui a vu toutes les personnes qu'il aimait mourir…Lui qui n'a vécu que dans la violence, comment s'adapter à cette petit vie bien réglée, avec des inconnus nous faisant des discours sur des choses insignifiantes, leurs petites blessures, leurs petits quotidiens, bornés par l'angle de leur rue. Nous, on a été sacrifiés sur l'autel de la paix, on est les enfants de la guerre, on nous a pas appris, on nous a pas montré, il faudrait que du jour au lendemain on fasse comme les gens normaux. On n'était pas sensé survivre, c'est si dur à comprendre, on ne devait pas survivre…On nous a donné cette nouvelle vie sans le mode d'emploi…

Quatre, plus que nous autres, à tout fait pour aider duo, à refuser de voir l'inévitable, à réparer les dégâts. Le petit solo perdit sa mère à cinq ans. Hilde après une énième tentative de désintoxication s'est pendue dans leur maison.

Duo n'a même pas cherché à jouer le mari éploré, il a poursuivi la même vie qu'avant, quand il n'avait plus d'argent, quatre lui en envoyait pour qu'il ne sombre pas totalement dans la misère.

Quelques jours après, il a pris avec l'accord de Trowa et le désintérêt de duo, le petit solo sur L4. Le petit n'a pas pleuré en voyant pour la dernière fois ce père qui ne lui manifestait aucun intérêt. Il oublia aussi vite Hilde.

Duo mourut deux ans plus tard, dans un banal accident de moto.

A son enterrement il n'y avait que nous et le notaire… Il fut enterré dans la même petite tombe à côté de Hilde. Nous étions tristes, mais nous n'avons pas pleuré, quelques part nous savions tous que duo était déjà mort, depuis la fin de la guerre.

Il n'a rien laissé à part des dettes et Solo. Dans les deux cas Quatre a tout pris en charge. Le notaire nous a dit avant de partir « heureusement il n'a blessé personne « .

Devant ta petit tombe grise, dans ce cimetière anonyme, je me dit que tu es là, toi qui a sauvé le monde avec nous.

Adieu Duo

Je ne t'aimais pas Duo. Aujourd'hui je le sais avec mes sentiments tout neuf. Je ne t'aimais pas, pas assez pour t'aider, pas assez pour au ne pas te condamner, pas passer pour ne pas d'abandonner, notre lien s'est brisée avec la paix, en tant de guerre je ne t'ai jamais laissé tomber.

J'ai senti la main de solo glisser dans la mienne, il m'a fait un petit sourire timide, il avait tellement grandit. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et j'ai pleuré pour lui, lui ne pleurait pas. Son père était un héros, pour lui c'était un tyran.

A sept ans, Solo fut officiellement adopté par Quatre et Trowa.

J'ai passé quelques semaines avec eux . C'était une véritable ruche.

C'était un environnement idéal pour le petit Solo. Les enfants étaient heureux dans cette ambiance chaleureuse et bien sûr l'argent n'était pas un problème. Ils n'avaient pas eu de chance au départ mais un avenir radieux s'ouvrait à eux.

Avant de partir ils m'ont annoncé l'adoption de leur quatrième enfant, une petite fille prénommée Clara.

J'était vraiment heureux, car ils sont ma famille, et ma famille s'agrandit à nouveau. Moi qui n'avait jamais été le fils, le frère de personne, je me trouvais comme le tonton gâteau, et, si j'avais encore besoin de mon isolement sur Terre, dans ma maison, les retrouver était un bonheur toujours plus grand.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Sitôt rentré, le quotidien a repris ses droits, comme si la mort de Duo n'avait pas de conséquence, et c'était vrai, même si Quatre ne l'aurait pas admis sous la torture

Trowa rayonnait en chef de famille, il incarnait le père idéal, patient, autoritaire sans être dur, aimant mais ferme. Il excellait dans le rôle de mari, attentionné malgré sa réserve, passionné sous le calme qu'il affectait. Quatre aussi, en père un peu maman aussi. Complètement schizophrène aussi, mais pas dans le même lieu alors ce n'était pas très grave. Un de ces traits les plus marquants est qu'il refuse de voir quand cela le touche émotionnellement. Quatre a toujours refusé l'inévitable, et c'est pour cela qu'il a survécu, à ses propres drames. Quatre, qui s'il n'avait pas ses millions serait juste un type bien. Quatre a aimé Duo plus que moi, plus que quiconque. Il ne la pas aimé de la même manière que Trowa, mais il l'a aimé plus nous, assez pour ne pas accepter, pour ne pas se résigner, pour se battre. Il n'a pas voulu le voir tel qu'il était. Il croit aussi qu'il protège Trowa, qu'il compense ses maux, ses meurtrissures anciennes. Il ne voit pas que Trowa n'a pas besoin de protection, Trowa n'a aucune culpabilité, il prend ce qu'il veut, il fait ce qu'il veut. Il aime Quatre, il aime cette vie qu'il a choisi, tout ce qui se mettrait en travers de sa route sera éliminé…sans le moindre remord.

Je pensait que j'aimerais avoir cela aussi, d'abord quelqu'un qui m'aimerais et que j'aimerais, puis des enfants aussi…Mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt, on m'avait pris mes 15 premières année, j'avais besoin de temps et le temps passe vite quand on est heureux.

Je suis retourné sur L4 deux années plus tard. L4 est loin de la Terre et j'étais le seul à pouvoir faire le voyage, Quatre et Trowa ne voulant pas laisser les enfants trop longtemps.

Quand la navette s'est posée, je les ai vite repéré, m'attendant sur le tarmac avec impatience. Ils se sont jeter sur moi et j'avoue que cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Je n'ai pas compter les bisous et les étreintes. J'ai rattrapé un peu ces deux dernières années.

Cette fois là j'ai commencé à apprendre l'escrime à Solo et l'informatique. Quatre dit qu'il ressemble à Duo, c'est vrai pour le physique, les même yeux, les mêmes cheveux que quatre refuse de couper alors que je pense que cela gène solo plus qu'autre chose, mais pas pour le reste. Solo ne ressemble pas à duo pour moi, c'est un enfant calme, paisible. Sociable mais avec peu de monde. Il est doux et déterminé à la fois. Il donne beaucoup sans le montrer. Mais je suis avec lui, je ne pense pas à Duo. Je n'ai jamais partagé avec lui ces moments, insignifiants pour les autres, mais si importants pour nous, ces moments que nous garderons toujours en nous, dans notre cœur. Ces moments qui seront les souvenirs de ma vrai vie, les seuls souvenirs qui compte pour moi. Ma vie d'avant je veux qu'elle s'éloigne, je veux qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un vieux cauchemar, palissant peu à peu, et aussi irréel que les rêves.

Les moments que je passe avec ma famille, je les chérit. Et cette complicité particulière que j'ai avec Solo n'est pas le fruit du passé, c'est une découverte merveilleuse et nouvelle. J'aime son sourire, j'aime sa douceur, j'aime ces nouveaux sentiments qu'il fait naître en moi. C'est une nouvelle relation qui n'est pas avec moi le soldat, le héros de la guerre, c'est une relation juste pour moi.

Trowa dit que je n'arrête pas de sourire, il a raison, je crois que je suis heureux.

Je reviens après ce voyage, mon chien est mort, cela me fait de la peine, ce bon compagnon. On m'a proposé un autre chiot, que j'ai d'abord accepté par peur d'être seul mais je m'y suis attaché, j'apprends que l'amour de se réduit pas quand on le partage mais au contraire grandit.

Je me suis levé un matin, j'ai eu envie de d'enseigner, puisque j'aimais ce contact avec les autres, j'aimais enseigné. Cette idée s'est imposée naturellement. Avec mes compétences je n'ai pas eu trop de difficultés à trouver un emploi d'enseignant dans un collège et lycée technique. Je suis avec des petits groupes d'adolescents et ça fonctionne plutôt bien. Ma vie prend un nouvel envol, c'est un nouveau pas vers une vie normale.

Les jours prennent un nouveau rythme, je me lève le matin et quatre fois par semaine, je prend ma moto pour aller à la ville voisine distante de 40 kilomètres. Je retrouve mes collègues pour un premier café, puis ses mes cours, et je ne pense plus qu'à mon cour d'informatique ou de physique et bien sûr à mes étudiants. Mes collègues sont sympas, ils ne se doutent pas de mon passé. De toute manière un enseignant de 24 ans ce n'est pas remarquable. Ma discrétion passe pour de la timidité. Le grand public n'a jamais connu nos véritables visages.

J'ai l'impression que le destin me donne une deuxième chance

Le temps vous file entre les doigts quand on est heureux, j'ai des crises de boulimie de connaissances, de sensations. Je me lève et les jours se transforment en mois et les mois en années.

Cette année je me suis laissée convaincre de passer Noel avec Quatre et Trowa et les enfants. Ils n'y croient pas mais adorent couvrir les enfants de cadeaux. J'ai fait les courses avant de partir pour L4, il a fallut tout mon entraînement pour résister à ces hordes déchaînées, prêtes à vous lyncher pour le nounours rose; J'ai eu le plus grand mal à arracher le logiciel que je voulais offrir à solo mais la plus grande lutte fut pour la montre « miss univers » que m'a conseillé la vendeuse pour d'Iria! J'ai faillit y perdre la tête; Mais me voilà enfin emmitouflé, les bagages bien en sécurité dans la soute.

La porte de la maison toute décorée et illuminée à peine ouverte, j'ai eu les bras plein d'enfants me couvrant de bisous et de caresses. Dernière se tenait Trowa et Quatre rayonnants, et devant eux solo me regardait timidement. Je lui est tendu les bras et il est venu en souriant, c'est un grand garçon maintenant; je l'ai serré très fort comme pour le protéger.

La fête était superbe, depuis que les cadeaux sont ouverts, je suis avec solo sur le pc. Les plus petits sont endormis, quatre et trowa les ont couchés, les portant jusqu'à leurs chambres.. Ils m'ont présenté leur petit dernier, un beau poupon aux joues roses, blond comme les blés au yeux verts prénommé Quentin. La douce petite Clara a quand même un peu protesté, mais ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même. On dirait une poupée de porcelaine avec ses couettes bien nettes, sa petite robe rose en lainage avec ses chaussures assorties. Elle est très proche de Quatre, elle est toujours collée à lui, voulant lui plaire et recherchant des caresses. Elle est servie ! Trowa semble davantage incarné l'image du père, elle en a plus peur. Quatre s'amuse de cette situation, je crois qu'au fond le rôle de la maman lui convient bien.

Il me fait part de son inquiétude vis-à-vis de Solo qu'il trouve bien trop calme. Je lui dit que je trouve seulement calme et réfléchit mais qu'en nous sommes ensemble à jouer sur une console et à faire de l'escrime, il est très dynamique, réactif et même très combatif. Et comme je m'en doutais, Quatre reparla de Duo. Je lui dit que Solo n'était pas Duo. Même si pour Quatre c'était admettre que Duo mourrait une deuxième fois.

Solo s'est endormi dans mes bras, je l'ai emmené dans sa chambre, puis je l'ai regardé dormir quelques instants. Je lui ai donné un baiser sur le front et je suis redescendu. Trowa et Quatre m'attendaient dans la cuisine pour un dernier verre. Je les ai remercier pour la soirée. Quatre est heureux et cela se voit. Il m'a fait la remarque que j'appréciait beaucoup solo comme j'appréciais son père. Pour un raison inconnue cela m'a contrarié, oui énervé. Non je ne ressent rien à l'égard de solo qui puisse se comparer à ce que j'éprouvait pour Duo. Je n'ai rien dit, mais cette conversation est restée en moi.

Depuis ce Noël j'ai pris l'habitude de passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec eux tous les deux à trois ans.

L'été est là, il fait chaud, étouffant même. Je viens d'apprendre que Sally a demandé le divorce. Elle a dit qu'il l'a battait, qu'il était irrécupérable. Ils ont trois enfants, trois filles. Wufei ne pas jamais contacté après la guerre et répondait peu lui-même. Il est parti, on ne sait pas où il est. Sally dit que ce n'est pas grave, wufei était incapable de travailler, ils vivaient surtout grâce à des revenus de médecin. Quatre était effondré en m'annonçant la nouvelle, encore un pan de son beau rêve qui s'écroule. Je ne ressent pas grand-chose, je n'ai guère de relations avec eux, mais quand même les petites me font de la peine.

Deux ans ont passé, comme en un instant. On vient de retrouver Wufei dans un asile sur L2. Il a été ramasser dans la rue complément ivre, débitant des propos incohérents. N'ayant rien pour l'identifier, ni papier ni argent, et méconnaissable, personne ne voyant dans cette loque un pilote de gun dam ils l'ont enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Ses coups de colère lui ont valu d'être constamment drogué. Ni Sally ni les filles ne veulent plus entendre parler de lui. C'est le deuxième d'entre nous qui s'est foutu en l'air. C'est égoïste de dire ça mais ce n'est finalement pas moi qui aurait craqué, et ça c'était pas gagné au départ. Le revoir dans cette état me fait replonger des années en arrière, dans ce passé que je veux oublier, avec ses souffrances, ses destructions.

Il se réveille, il ne semble pas me reconnaître dans un premier temps, puis comme dans un éclair de lucidité, il m'appelle mais à l'instant d'après il crie, il parle de l'attaque d'Oz, de Treize et c'est l'éternelle diatribe sur la justice, qu'il récite comme un robot. Wufei réveilles toi, sort du passé. Mais je ne peux rien faire, j'ai même l'impression que ma présence le conforte dans son délire.

J'en parle avec son médecin traitant. Je lui donne des indications pour que l'équipe puisse fonctionner sans craintes des capacités guerrières de Wufei.

J'explique à Quatre qu'il ne faut pas chercher à voir Wufei maintenant. Il comprend. Trowa, lui est resté impassible, extérieur à tout cela, voire un peu agacé car ça peine Quatre.

Je veille au loin, aidant et payant une partie des frais médicaux pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans la misère. Je ne sais s'il s'en sortira.

Mais cette nouvelle vie m'a appris aussi l'espérance.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Merci pour les review, elles sont très stimulantes!

Et avant que j'oublie, les personnages de gun dam ne sont pas à moi (sauf dans mes fantasmes) et je ne gagne pas un kopec.

Cela fait aujourd'hui 15 ans que la guerre est finie. J'ai trente ans, j'ai vécu désormais autant de temps en paix qu'en temps de guerre.

Ma vie s'écoule tranquillement dans ma maison entouré de quelques connaissances amicales. Une à deux fois par semaine je contacte Quatre et Trowa. Nous nous racontons un peu nos vie, un peu nos envies.

Chaque fois j'en profite pour un peu parler avec Solo, il a beaucoup grandi.

Pour ce Noël j'ai eu du mal à trouver des cadeaux (mes soucis se sont transformés avec les années!) il n'est plus question d'acheter que des poupées et des nounours, que peut bien vouloir des adolescents? Pour Solo c'est un logiciel mais pour Iria? J'ai pas tout compris à l'explication de la vendeuse sur le dernier « kit miss stellaire »?? Mark aime la base ball, je lui est pris un gant neuf, après avoir fait le point avec ses pères qui vont lui prendre le reste de l'équipement et l'inscription au club. Enfin les quatre derniers ont moins de dix ans et ça c'est plus facile, les jouets pour touts petits ça fait quinze ans que j'en achète, je pourrais même écrire un petit guide ? Peut-être un bestseller planétaire! …Je croise inopinément une de mes collègues du lycée qui me regarde un peu interloquée, de me trouver dans ce rayon et d'arborer un sourire béat devant un nounours rose bonbon avec un cœur sur le ventre (et peut-être même une photo de Réléna)…Je suis pas sûr qu'elle est cru à mes explications…Elle m'aurait carrément pris pour un fou si je lui avait dit que je connaissais la reine du monde…et l'homme me plus riche de l'univers, l'un des hommes politiques les plus influents…

Ils sont là comme chaque année, et c'est toujours la même joie de les revoir. Les enfants grandissent vite mais les parents ne changent pas, à peine plus matures. Le visage de Quatre est un peu plus carré et les cheveux de Trowa plus courts mais c'est tout. Il faut dire que nous sommes jeunes encore mais si nous avons vécu de quoi remplir trois ou quatre vies « normales ».

Les plus petits me sautent dans les bras, puis c'est au tour des grands plus timidement. Solo s'approche, il est presque aussi grand que moi maintenant, il a perdu les marques de l'enfance. Iria fait jeune femme maintenant, et Mark joue au gros dur. La petite Clara est comme une petite poupée collée en permanence à Quatre, elle a bien grandit, mais elle me fera toujours pensé à une jolie poupée de porcelaine. Les plus petits sont restés à la maison.

La maison est toute décorée et illuminée. Une grande flambée projette sa chaleur dans le salon principal où le sapin dégage une odeur forte de forêt.

La soirée s'est bien passée, nous nous sommes échangé nos cadeaux et l'on bien rit, je ne sais toujours pas à quoi correspond « miss stellaire » mais Iria semble contente mais pas autant que Solo qui tient religieusement son logiciel . Il vient me serrer dans ces bras mais comme un homme maintenant. Puis il me tend un cadeau, je l'ouvre et il y a un logiciel qui m'a l'air très intéressant.

Je reste plus de deux semaines cette année et nous passons le nouvel an dans un chalet de Quatre. Je me défend encore en ski malgré mon manque de pratique. J'en profite pour entraîner Solo. C'est vrai c'est mon préféré, j'adore les autres mais je me sens proche de Solo.

Je pars dans deux jours et j'avoue que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. J'aime bien m'occuper des enfants incroyable ne?

Je vais chercher Solo pour son entraînement quand je le trouve en pleine conversation avec Quatre. Il semble nerveux ce qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Papa, je veux plus porter cette natte ! Les autres m'appelle « la fille manquée »!

- Mais Solo, tes cheveux sont si beaux! Comme ceux de ton père!

- Je ne suis pas lui ! Je ne veux plus de cette natte!

- Solo ne crie pas ! Et tu ne parles pas sur ce ton à ton père !

Papa pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas

Solo qu'Est-ce que tu as? Solo restes ici !

Solo passa à côté de moi les yeux pleins de larmes contenues, il me regarda un bref instant plein de tristesse puis monta dans sa chambre. Quatre avait l'air dépassé.

Je ne comprend pas ce qui lui prend, Heero!

- pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il se coupe les cheveux?

Heero, tu ne comprends pas?

Non, il a le droit…

Nous n'avons pas le temps de finir cette conversation que Trowa nous appelle pour nous dire que le repas est servie, il apparaît sur le pas de la porte avec le petit Eiren dans ses bras, sa bavette autour du cou, en train de gigoter et de taper des mains. Dès qu'il voit quatre, il se lance à l'avant en lui tendant les bras. Il rit quand son père le rattrape.

Nous passons à table, Quatre et Trowa installent les plus petits, Quatre explique en quelques mots le souhait de Solo. Trowa est plus souple que Quatre sur la question, mais comme d'habitude il ne s'oppose pas directement à son époux.

Je décile de monter chercher Solo, quand il entre soudainement dans la salle à manger. Le silence dû à la stupéfaction générale laisse place à la colère de Quatre.

- Solo! Qu'as-tu fait, oh allah! Tes cheveux…

Solo se tient devant nous tête baissée, les yeux remplis de larmes, les joues rouges et …

le crâne rasé.

Trowa se rapproche de son mari et fixe Solo d'un regard dur

- Pourquoi Solo? Pourquoi n'en avoir pas parlé avant, nous sommes tes parents et ce n'est pas comme cela que nous réglons nos problèmes dans cette famille!

- Mais papa ne voulait rien entendre!

- ne crie pas contre ton père!

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin (Quatre)!

Solo se met à pleurer fort et s'enfuit.

Je me permets d'intervenir.

- Quatre c'est un adolescent maintenant, il a besoin d'affirmer sa personnalité.

- Mais tu as vus ce qu'il a fait!

- ce n'est que des cheveux, il repousseront

- Quand je pense que Duo aimait tant sa natte

- Quatre, Solo n'est pas Duo

- Heero! Qu'essaies tu de me dire? Que j'impose à Solo d'être Duo

- Non Quatre…

- Quatre, Herero a raison, Solo a grandit, il a le droit de prendre ses décisions, et il n'est pas Duo…

Quatre fondit subitement en larmes, Trowa le prit dans ses bras. Les enfants se mirent à pleurer, Iria et Mark essayaient tant bien que mal de les consoler. Quatre pleurait son ami perdu, cet ami qu'il n'avait pu aider, un pan de ses illusions aujourd'hui perdues.

Je leur ai demandé si je pouvais aller chercher Solo, Trowa a répondu oui d'un signe de la tête.

Solo était assis sur son lit, pleurant doucement. Il m'a regardé entrer dans sa chambre, ses yeux m'implorant ce que sa voix ne pouvait exprimer. Je me suis assis prés de lui et l'ai serré fort contre moi. Il s'est blotti dans mes bras, il voulait parler mes ses mots étaient coupés par ses larmes.

- je suis désolé, mais…

- Chut….tu as le droit de couper tes cheveux si cela te convient…

- Je ne voulais pas faire de la peine à Papa mais les autres se moquaient de moi, et puis …

- il comprendra…

- je ne suis pas lui! Heero je ne suis pas LUI, il…était pas…bon, il se battait tout le temps avec maman…j'avais si peur…et puis papa est venu me chercher, je l'aime, je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine!

- tu n'est pas lui Solo, et Quatre, Trowa le savent

Solo me regarda ses grands yeux mauves me fixant avec une intensité si forte,

- Heero tu m'aimera encore?

- Solo je t'aime, nous t'aimons parce que tu es toi!

Il se remit à pleurer et il me serrait fort, si fort…il était si fragile dans mes bras, et là j'ai compris ses tourments, toutes ses souffrances qu'il cachait au fond de lui…A ce moment là j'ai voulu être là pour lui, faire l'effort de sortir de ma coquille pour l'aider.

Dans l'après midi, Quatre, Trowa et Solo ont une discussion. Je crois que Quatre et Solo ont bien pleuré, et Trowa était très ému. Ils s'adorent et je crois que maintenant il n'y a plus d'ombre sur leurs relations. Quatre lui a parlé de Duo sans rien lui cacher, Solo est assez grand pour comprendre maintenant. Ils sont sortis du bureau de Trowa, en se serrant dans les bras.

Quatre en bonne mère poule ne manque pas de lui rappeler de porter son bonnet pour ne pas attraper froid. C'est une punition à part entière.

Il va crâner à la rentrée

Le matin de mon départ, Trowa s'est arrangé pour me parler seul à seul. De son ton calme et posé il m'a posé ces questions tellement dures; si directes qu'elles ont touchées mon cœur.

- Heero, malgré ce que tu as dit, as-tu bien conscience que Solo n'est pas Duo?

- Oui. Pourquoi cette question?

- Je vois bien que tu es proche de Solo plus que des autres, avec lui tu es différent…

- j'aimes tous les enfants !

- ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais, je veux dire que tu ne peux aimer Solo de cette manière, pas comme si c'était Duo.

- Trowa! Qu'Est-ce que tu dis, tu insinue quoi au juste!

- j'insinue que Solo n'est encore qu'un gamin, et que même s'il ressemble à son père, tu peux pas l'aimer. Nous sommes ces parents, et je ne laisserais pas lui faire du mal Heero! Tu es mon meilleur ami, le seul, mais tu ne peux pas lui faire du mal! Quatre ne s'en remettra pas et moi je ne l'accepterais pas.

- Trowa, je te jure que je n'ai jamais pensé cela! C'est vrai j'ai sans doute une préférence pour Solo, mais c'est parce que nous avons plus de points communs.

- je me demande Heero si parfois tu te rends compte de tes propres émotions

- Trowa ! Ais-je eu à un moment un geste déplacé, ambiguë? Ais-je jamais dit quelque chose? C'est vous qui avez toujours imaginé que j'étais inconsolable de la perte de Duo, que j'avais de l'amour pour lui!

- tu l'as dis à Quatre

- J'ai dit que je pensais à Duo, mais tu sais bien qu'à cette époque j'avais les émotions d'un enfant de moins de 4 ans, je ne faisais même pas la différence entre un besoin et une envie! J'ai toujours été seul et Duo est devenu mon coéquipier et oui aux tréfonds de moi quelque chose me disait que j'avais besoin d'une présence, amicale, douce…oui c'est vrai, comme c'est vrai que je me serais autodétruit comme un robot. J'ai mis 15 à me construire, je sais aujourd'hui que je n'aimais pas Duo. Je le connaissais que comme le soldat, le terroriste. Il était là, mais qu'ais-je fais pour l'aider : rien, quand il est parti, rien, quand je le voyait, rien, quand il était avec d'autres, rien.

- Heero tu te rends compte que la seule personne dont tu soucies est solo?

Et je n'ai rien pu répondre, même si ce n'était pas vrai, je me souciais d'eux aussi, des enfants, de Wufei, même de Sally et des petites, à qui je donnais le plus d'informations sur son état.

Nous n'en avons pas reparler quand il m'a raccompagné vers le spacioport. Il m'avait averti

Pendant le trajet, cela m'a quand même troublé, et j'ai eu beau me plonger dans mon travail à mon retour, Trowa avait su me toucher.

Ce n'était pas possible? Ne?

Un fait est sûr, j'ai essayé de mettre de la distance entre Solo et moi, mais je dois admettre que cela m'a fait mal, mal à en devenir insupportable. Le fait de ne pas le voir, de ne pas lui parler, cette complicité avait elle donc finalement donné naissance à une intimité?

Je ne connais pas ses sentiments à ce sujet, mais j'ai senti sa tristesse, son désarroi.

Mon cœur s'est brisé, quand il m'a contacté, un jour, sa nuit, à l'improviste et qu'il m'a demandé d'une voix étranglée si il avait fait quelque chose de mal. J'ai eu beau lui répondre que non, ce que je passais sous silence pesait contre. Il a arrêté la communication de manière très formelle, que devait-il pensé?

Trowa pour la première fois de ma vie, je hais, et il faut que ce soit toi, mon ami, le père des enfants que je chéries le plus au monde, je donnerais ma vie pour toi, le sais tu seulement?

Je te hais d'avoir raison.

Mais tu as torts sur un point : je ne l'aime pas parce qu'il ressemble à Duo. Et c'est pour cela que mon amour ne peut pas mourir, ne peut pas s'éteindre, ce n'est pas une illusion, Solo n'est pas une illusion, c'est ma réalité.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les review! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Le prochain est prévu dans deux semaines.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira J

Les Gboys ne sont pas à moi…

Je ne suis pas retourné les voir pendant deux ans, prétextant mon travail et l'amélioration de l'état de santé de Wufei. Seule la deuxième raison aurait pu être vrai. Wu Fei était un valeureux combattant mais c'est à présent qu'il a démontré sa force et son courage. Petit à petit, jour après jour, il est revenu du pays des ombres vers nous vers sa famille. Je lui ai rendu plusieurs fois visites. Les calmants et anti-dépresseurs lui on permis dans une premier temps de se reposer émotionnellement. Puis est venue la thérapie elle même avec son lot de souffrances. Nous avons parlé, plus que durant toute la guerre. Lui aussi s'était persuadé qu'il ne survivrait pas, c'était ainsi qu'il pensait expier le fait d'avoir été le seul épargné de sa colonie. Je l'ai compris en même temps que lui quand un jour, au bout d'une heure de conversation assez banale, il a dit, sans même changer de ton :

- même la mort n'a pas voulu de moi, même de ça je n'ai pas été digne…

- Wu fei, tu as survécu en te battant, tu as survécu parce que tu as été assez fort, il faut que tu le sois encore, assez pour ne pas laisser les gens que tu aimes, ton clan vit à travers toi Wu fei, et tu l'as reconstruit, il te reste à transmettre ton savoir et leur mémoire…

- Yui…

C'est la première fois qu'il a pleuré devant moi, la première fois qu'il a compris que sa douleur n'avait rien d'indigne.

Et le fier dragon s'est relevé petit à petit. Il m'a demandé d'attendre un peu avant d'en parler à Sally. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir encore, la faire souffrir à nouveau…Il m'a parlé de ses filles, de ces années perdues à jamais.

C'est Quatre et moi qui l'avons conduite à lui. Il l'attendait dans la salle d'attente. Assis devant la baie vitrée donnant sur le parc, il faisait si jeune, si vivant. Il a sourit timidement quand elle est entrée. Après, après, je ne le sais pas, nous les avons laissé. Quatre était ému, tout comme moi. Lui on avait pu le sauver, c'est ce que l'on a pensé, même si nous ne l'avons pas dit.

Sally est ressortie, rayonnante, elle l'aime tant. Il faut du temps encore et du courage, mais je pense qu'ils y arriveront, ils sont si forts. Sally m'a toujours fait penser à une fée, Wu fei a de la chance de l'avoir. Je suis heureux aussi pour Mei, Lan et Song, elles auront à nouveau leur père.

Sur le chemin vers le Spacioport, Quatre a insisté pour que je vienne passer quelques semaines durant les fêtes. J'ai prétexté encore mon travail. Je ne pense pas le tromper, qui le pourrait?. Il n'a rien dit. Dans la navette de retour vers le satellite relais où nous devions nous quitter, il m'a dit qu'ils m'attendaient vraiment avec beaucoup d'impatience. J'ai encore l'impression, des heures d'après que cette simple phrase révélait mes sentiments cachés.

J'ai retrouvé ma maison, avec déjà deux messages, qui m'ont chacun bouleversé

Le premier était de WuFei :

- merci, mon ami

Quelques mots, simples, précis, sans fioritures. Essentiels.

Le deuxième était de Solo, il me disait qu'il venait d'apprendre de la bouche de son père que je serais là pour les prochaines vacances de fin d'année, il me demandait si je connaissais un logiciel lambda.

Derrière ce message anodin, il y avait comme un pardon que je lui aurais accordé; mon Dieu Solo, si tu savais, le seul qui devrait être pardonné c'est moi, pour tant t'aimer et pourquoi se voiler la face plus longtemps? Pour te vouloir pour moi seul.

Ils m'attendent sur le tarmac, toujours présents, comme ils m'ont manqués! Ils m'accueil à bras ouverts et me serrent dans leurs bras, je suis heureux mais pas totalement puisque seule Iria est là. Je ne pose pas la question. C'est comme une trêve, une chance qu'ils me donnent.

Nous entrons dans la maison toujours aussi accueillante et chaleureuse. Elle est emplie des rires des enfants. Je surprends ce bon Rachid les tempes grisonnantes assis dans un fauteuil entouré des plus petits en train de déclamer une histoire avec force de grimaces et de gestes. Les petites ont les yeux écarquillés, les joues roses.

C'est Trowa qui m'annonce que les garçons sont au ski avec des amis, ils rentreront le 24 au matin.

Les deux se passent dans la joie et j'aide du mieux que je peux.

Nous avons la visite de Réléna et de son troisième mari…Accompagnée de son fils, une copie conforme de Zech, et d'une fille qui me fait penser à Dorothy! Elle me salue poliment, les années l'ont embellie, elle a des airs de femmes fatales, mais le pouvoir lui a fait perdre un peu de douceur. Nous avons tous ensemble une bonne conversation agréable mais j'avoue que je suis un peu déconnecté des grands arcanes du pouvoir. Je mène une vie plus simple, avec des problèmes du quotidien qu'ils ne connaissent pas vraiment.

Ils repartent vers 18 heures en personnes bien élevées. J'ai surpris bien malgré moi, le jeune Darlian donner un baiser fougueux à Iria. Ces braves Trowa et Quatre ne sont pas encore au bout de leurs peines!

Je ne peux pas dormir, demain il sera là, il me tarde tant de le voir.

Les garçons sont arrivés à 10 heures, Mark avec sa carrure de footballeur américain, et Solo grand et mince, des cheveux épais bouclant sur sa nuque.

Je regardais, surveillais, leur arrivé depuis près d'une heure dans une pièce dont la fenêtre donnait sur le perron. Et c'est là, seul, plus seul que jamais, caché derrière ce rideau rouge, j'ai vu cette fille lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi misérable, misérable de l'aimer alors que j'ai deux fois son âge, misérable d'être une aberration génétique, misérable d'être jaloux de son bonheur.

Et il a fallu donner le change, remonter la barrière pour que personne ne sente mon trouble, en particulier Quatre. Je l'ai vu sortir sur le perron, en bon père, embrasser ses fils aînés, saluer les deux filles, les accompagner à leur voiture, les regarder démarrer pour partir en leur prodiguant les dernières recommandations…Tout cela défilait comme au ralenti devant mes yeux.

Je pensait à ce doux sentiment né en moi, si imprévisible, si merveilleux, comme une plante sur les ruines, je pensais à toutes ces nuits à rêver aux moments passés ensemble, ceux du passé et ce de l'avenir, quand tu aurais 18 ans, 20ans…Je rêve de tes 20 ans…

Mais tout cela se recouvre soudainement d'un voile impur, amer, salissant mes rêves secrets, mes désirs.

Je suis sorti comme au hasard, de celui qui entend une porte s'ouvrir, et j'ai jouer mon rôle. Et j'ai découvert une nouvelle forme de torture, plus raffinée que celle que toutes celles que j'ai connu dans les cachots d'Oz. Je l'ai connu quand je t'ai serré dans mes bras, pour la première fois en plus de 2ans . Ce n'est pas possible, mon cœur ne peut-il pas s'arrêter? Tu étais si content de me voir. Je suis arrivé à mettre de la distance, je ne sais même pas ce que disait, mais avait l'air d'aller. Puis ce fut l'accolade virile et bourru de Mark, à me broyer.

Le repas fut somptueux comme d'habitude, l'ouverture des cadeaux un moment magique autant pour les enfants que pour les parents. Ils m'ont offert un nouveau cartable pour mes cours, remplis de dessins, de bouquins et autres gentillesses y compris un logiciel dernière génération.

On s'est tous embrassé de bon cœur. Puis Quatre et Trowa ont emmené les petits se coucher. Ils sont descendu et nous sommes installés dans le salon. Trowa n'a pu s'empêcher de prendre Quatre dans ses bras, ce dernier a bien protesté pour la forme, mais ils s'aiment comme un jeune couple. Les ados se moquent gentiment du manque de retenue de leurs pères mais dans leurs regards on peut facilement y voir l'émotion d'être dans cette famille aimante et soudée.

Je me sens mal, c'est étrange ce bonheur immense, cette plénitude de cette soirée particulière se mélangeant si parfaitement avec ce désespoir intérieur. Je vais finalement me coucher et curieusement je sombre dans un sommeil sans rêves, comme après une journée épuisante.

Les lendemains de fêtes sont particuliers, les petites gazouilles encore ensommeillés des merveilles de la veille, les grands savourent leur café noir avec une part de gâteau.

Solo me propose d'essayer le logiciel, j'ai envie de refuser mais cela serait suspect. J'ai du mal à me concentrer les heures qui suivent avec lui tout contre moi. Sa chaleur s'insinue en moi, enlaçant mon cœur.

Je te remercie et pour donner le change je te propose de te donner un cour d'escrime le lendemain. Puis je regagne ma chambre pour me reposer un peu.

Durant la soirée j'ai appris que tu étais sorti avec des amis. Nous avons dîner, légèrement, puis nous sommes passés au salon. Trowa m'a dit que tu étais avec cette fille depuis quelques semaines.

Je suis monté me coucher, je t'ai entendu rentré à 1h du matin.

Aujourd'hui comme promis je t'entraîne à l'escrime. Tu as bien progressé même si ton jeu n'est pas exceptionnel. Je suis pourtant en difficulté car je n'arrive pas vraiment à me concentrer. Tu le remarques à mon jeu et tu t'arrêtes.

- Heero, ça va?

Il faut que je lui réponde, mais c'est dur de se reconnecter à la réalité, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

- …

Mon silence te met mal à l'aise. Il faut que je me force.

- non tout va bien.

Même à moi cela sonne faux. Tu ne fais même pas semblant de me croire. Je me remets en position de combat. Et j'attaque, comme avant. Tu es vite débordé, sous la vitesse et la force de mes assauts, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter, les vieux réflexes appris sous la torture ressurgissent comme des fantômes du passé. Tu tombes en arrière la pointe de mon épée sur ton cou. Je te tends la main, tu te redresses et nous recommençons encore et encore sans nous parler. Puis tu tombes une dernière fois sans pouvoir te relever. Je te quitte sans un mot, j'ai l'impression de mourir à l'intérieur. Je m'isole le plus possible, j'aimerais rentré chez moi le plus vite possible. Cette maison si accueillante aujourd'hui m'oppresse. Quatre et Trowa pense que je suis seulement nostalgique de ma tranquillité. C'est la veille de mon départ et mon dernier cours avec toi. Tu es devenu distant ces derniers temps. Nous commençons et je te bats rapidement. Nous recommençons plusieurs fois, puis tu lances ton épée sur le côté avant de lever tes yeux emplis de colère vers moi.

- pourquoi Heero? J'avais confiance en toi, je t'aime tant.

Je reste là impassible, comme avant, alors qu'à l'intérieur c'est le chaos.

Tu avances et tu jettes sur moi pour me rouer de coups, j'ai tôt fait de t'immobiliser. Mais tu ne cesses de te débattre comme un fou. Puis d'un coup tu te calmes.

- Pourquoi tu ne parles plus, j'ai fais quelque chose? Avant tu me parlais tout le temps et depuis la dernière fois ce n'est plus pareil, pourquoi, c'est pour les cheveux?

- non ! C'est sortit tout seul. Comme un murmure

- Pourquoi alors?

- je ne t'en veux de rien. Pourquoi ma voix tremble…

- tu mens, tu mens !!!

- Solo, calmes toi…

- je veux savoir!

- non! Tu peux pas exiger de moi tout ce que tu veux, arrêtes tes caprices!

- tu mens ! Tu n'est qu'un menteur…

- je 'interdis de me parler comme çà!

Je te lâche et je me redresse, raide, tous mes muscles sont contractés.

Tu te lèves et tu me fixes, je vois ta main se lever et venir vers moi comme au ralenti. J'aurai pût si facilement l'arrêter, je ne bouge même pas un sourcil quand elle frappe ma joue. Pourquoi je t'aurais empêché? Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un menteur qui t'aime.

Tu me frappes la poitrine, je t'attrape et je t'écrase comme moi, je te serre fort, tu te mets à pleurer, pleurer silencieusement

- ne me laisses pas heero, ne me laisses pas.

Je te serre dans mes bras, je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Tu me serres fort aussi.

Tu lèves ton visage, et tes yeux plongent dans les miens. Tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes.


	6. Chapter 6

-Voilà un nouveau et court chapitre, l'avant dernier.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et encore merci pour vos encouragements!!!

Tes lèvres sur les miennes si douces, si douces. Ta chaleur m'envahit; me brûle, c'est un incendie. Mon cœur manque un battement, le temps s'arrête.

-------

Des pas se font entendre. Le temps recommence à s'écouler. Je m'écarte de toi. Au moment de me retourner je sais déjà que c'est Quatre, qu'il n'a rien vu mais qu'il a tout senti. Je le regarde mais il ne dit rien. Il demande à Solo de le suivre pour une raison quelconque. Il me demande enfin si je vais bien. Je lui répond que oui. Solo passe devant moi un peu hagard.

------

Je suis seul dans cette pièce, et cette solitude m'oppresse soudainement. Je m'enfuit du théâtre de mes émotions sans un regard en arrière, le cœur battant fort comme lors des combats, mais je n'ai pas d'armes.

Je regagne ma chambre et machinalement je prépare ma valise. C'est une tentative désespérée pour regagner le contrôle de ma raison, de mes émotions.

Il faut que fasse quelque chose.

------

Le repas est triste. Je suis ailleurs. Quatre vient de m'annoncer que tu ne peux me souhaiter au revoir puisque tu avais une soirée chez la fille du gouverneur L4. Quatre croit devoir me préciser que c'est avec elle que tu es parti faire du ski. C'est ses 18 ans, tu avais promis.

Quatre, quatre, pourquoi tu ne dis rien, pourquoi tu ne dis pas ce que tu as ressenti, rien n'est le fruit du hasard en ta présence.

-----

Je remonte me coucher, je dois partir tôt le lendemain. Je sais qu'ils ne me laisseront pas le voir. Je reconnaît la main de quatre dans tout cela, douce et froide.

Douce car je suis ton ami, froide car c'est ton fils.

------

L4 s'éloigne dans l'espace pendant que la navette fonce vers le Terre. Une nouvelle fois ma vie vient de basculer. Une nouvelle fois je n'est rien choisi, rien décidé.

C'est la dernière fois.

-------

Solo est rentré le lendemain matin. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il a compris. Sur son bureau, le si subtil dérangement de ces logiciels.

Un mot, un seul mot : pourquoi.

Écrit d'une main tremblante, sur un bout de papier.

Solo le prend et le met en sécurité dans son portefeuille.

-------

Demander pourquoi ce n'est pas condamner.

------

La nuit est tombée, limpide et glaciale. Je m'installe prêt du feu, mon corps se réchauffe mais je me sens vide.

Le visio-phone sonne. J'arrive à peine à avancer vers lui tant mon cœur bat. J'ai du mal à récupérer mon souffle. Tu apparais à l'écran. Tu as l'air soucieux, déstabilisé. J'ai sans doute l'air impassible.

Tu n'est pas chez toi.

Tu me regardes, tu cherches sans doute tes mots.

Mais à cet instant je décide que plus personne ne choisira pour moi-même, même pas toi, mon aimé, même si je dois te perdre. Aujourd'hui la guerre est finie, le perfect soldier n'est plus.

- tu avais raison Solo, je suis un menteur. Je t'aime Solo, c'est la raison.

Tu pleures, tu pleures silencieusement.

- je t'aime aussi…

J'aimerais tellement que tout soit facile comme dans les films, dans les contes de fée, mais nous ne sommes pas ces gens…

- Je veux être avec toi…

- Moi aussi Solo, mais tu n'as que 18 ans, je suis plus vieux…

- je veux être avec toi, si tu m'aimes Heero alors pourquoi pas…

- Il faut du temps, es tu sur?

- oui…

Instinctivement je touche l'écran comme pour essuyer les larmes, si près, si loin. Tu es déjà obligé de partir.

----

« de mon unique joie est issue mon unique peine » (Roméo et Juliette)

C'est ce que je ressens à cet instant où j'ai envie de sauter et de crier ma joie, et de me replier sur moi sur les épreuves inéluctables qui m'empêche d'être heureux.

------

Le visiophone sonne à nouveau. Quatre et Trowa apparaissent à l'écran. Ils sont graves. Quatre commence sans colère, un peu las peut-être.

- Solo nous a dit pour lui et toi. Es tu sûr Heero?

- oui.

C'est Trowa qui continue.

- il est encore très jeune et il doit commencer ses études universitaires. Il ne peut pas te rejoindre.

- je sais.

Ils ont l'air étonné de ma réponse.

- Je le sais, je l'aime sincèrement, et vous le savez, je l'aime assez pour attendre, pour le laisser grandir.

- Heero…(Quatre), je m'en doutait, et j'ai compris quand je vous ai vu dans la salle de sport. Heero, je te pose pour la dernière fois la question, tu es sûr de ne pas te tromper, Solo n'est pas Duo.

- J'aime Solo, je n'ai jamais Duo, pas de cette manière, jamais. Pour moi Solo ne ressemble pas à Duo.

- (Trowa) tu te rends compte que cela le détruirait…Il t'aime vraiment..

Mon cœur bondit à ces mots, qu'ils sont doux, qu'ils sont forts.

- Je l'attendrai, je l'aimerai et je le protègerai toute ma vie.

Quatre me sourit, il serre la main de Trowa :

- nous te confions notre enfant…

La transmission s'interrompt, pour quelques instants seulement, et tu es là à nouveau me souriant. Je te sourit, j'aimerais tant te toucher. Tu sais qu'il faudra attendre… Mais qu'importe, nous avons la vie devant nous, cette vie que j'ai gagné.

-----

Cette attente s'écoule, douce, doucement. Nous nous appelons chaque jour, nous découvrant autrement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de te demander qui est cette fille, tu ris de ma jalousie. Ce n'est qu'une amie, un peu collante…J'aime ton rire. Tu parles de tes journées, de tes amis, tu me poses des questions.

Ce soir, tu ne porte pas de tee-shirt et je ne peux détacher mes yeux de ta peau, elle a l'air si douce, chaude, j'aimerais la caresser de mes doigts, de mes lèvres. Tu le sens, tu souris, tu t'allonges sur le lit et tu pose la Webcam pour que je puisse te voir, ton torse, ton visage. Je m'installe à mon tour, et nous nous regardons sans parler, j'aime ces moments particuliers. Une fois encore, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mes doigts caresser l'écran, dessinant les courbes de ton corps, le désir brûle au creux de moi.

Ce soir nous sommes ainsi, l'un en face de l'autre, partageant ce moment d'intimité quand d'une voix rauque tu me demandes d'enlever ma chemise. Je le fais, sans cesser de te regarder, toi tu me dévores. Je te vois froncer les yeux sur mes cicatrices, sur celle si près du cœur. Mais rien de cela ne compte, il n'y a plus que toi et notre futur.

Tu me caresses à ton tour, et malgré la distance je sens comme des brûlures sur ma peau, je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux, je gémit, ton souffle me semble si prêt, quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, tu me regarde intensément, les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes, je devine plus que je ne vois que tu te caresses…je te souris, et me déshabille complètement.

Je n'ai pas dormi le reste de la nuit et j'ai plané littéralement le jour suivant, pensant à la prochaine nuit, car ce sera ton tour, je sourit.

Que l'on a l'air bête quand on est amoureux et je suis éperdument amoureux.

------

Un printemps, un été, un automne, un noël sans toi, et l'an fait à nouveau le tour, tu viens d'avoir 20 ans, et dans quelques jours tu seras là avec moi, mon aimé.


	7. Chapter 7

-1

Je regarde une dernière fois la chambre d'amis que je viens de finir et de préparer. Je pense n'avoir rien oublié. Le frigo est plein. Tout est prêt pour ta venue. Je quitte ma maison pour prendre le train pour Paris. Je sais que quand je reviendrais ma vie sera irrémédiablement changée.

Je relis une dernière fois le mail de Quatre ( deux pages) de recommandations et vérifie que je lui ai bien confirmé sa réception

-------

Cette matinée est magnifique, pour une fois le soleil brille sur Paris. Les gens semblent heureux en cette fin de printemps, ou est-ce peut-être moi qui plane…

La navette n'a pas de retard. Je scrute les voyageurs derrière la paroi de verre. Il est là, encore un peu changé, il est maintenant aussi grand que moi, peut-être un peu plus. Il me sourit, il m'a vu. Je l'embrasse avec de l'accompagner pour récupérer ses bagages. Trois valises en plein été !!! Sacré Quatre!

Il est tout excité, c'est son premier grand voyage, un peu long mais quand même passionnant ! Paris l'émerveille, nous mangeons au restaurant mais il ne veut pas visiter la ville, pas maintenant, il me dit qu'il a mieux à faire. Ces quelques mots dits avec cette voix me donnent des frissons, de délicieux frissons.

Puis c'est le départ vers le sud. Il regarde le paysage qui défile, c'est vrai que la Terre est belle pour les habitants des colonies, quand on y vit on l'oublie trop souvent. Il prend ma main et la garde emprisonnée, me caressant discrètement. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, des autres, d'Iria qui va bientôt finir brillamment sa troisième année de médecine mais aussi se fiancer avec Dorian… Mark qui est en physique mais préfère le physique de ces camarades féminines et le sport… Le petit Eirien qui a arrêté d'appeler Quatre « maman » car les mamans ne peuvent être que des filles et les filles n'ont pas de … et « Papa 2 » si…alors…de ses études en informatiques, de mes cours…

--------------

Nous arrivons à la maison et je l'installe. Il rit quand je mets ses bagages dans la chambre d'ami.

C'est ta chambre?

Non.

Où est ta chambre? Il m'enlace en disant cela et commence à me donner des baisers sur les joues, les lèvres, le cou…

Je réponds en tremblant

Au premier…hummmmmmm…

Personne ne m'a touché auparavant de cette manière…je me noie dans ce déluge de sensations, et je réponds à ses baisers.

Nous nous interrompons pour téléphoner aux parents. C'est Trowa qui décroche mais Quatre qui n'est jamais très loin nous assaille de questions et de recommandations, auxquelles je réponds en état second, jusqu'au coup final, l'œuvre de Trowa :

- Soyez sage

Mon cœur manque un arrêt. Je ne sais plus où me mettre alors que cela fait rire mon amour. Trowa est quand même mon beau père désormais, °o; OO…bordel…j'ai deux beaux-pères ex pilotes de gun dam terroristes, à l'Œdipe mal défini et souffrant du syndrome de la maman poule cot cot…

parfois la réalité frappe fort.

Dès que l'écran devient noir, je me sens enlacé, il m'embrasse dans le cou et je gémis doucement, puis il m'embrasse passionnément. Quelque peu hagard j'arrive quand même à proposer de manger…

Il fait bon et nous mangeons dehors. Puis c'est repos car il est fatigué par son voyage et toutes ces émotions. Il ne tarde pas à s'endormir après la douche, en boxer, dans mon lit, et sa première marque sur moi dans le cou.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder dormir comme si je devais veiller sur son sommeil. Je vais enfin m'endormir, mais j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil. Je me sens si maladroit, c'est moi l'aîné mais il a l'air si sur de lui…C'est lui qui prend les initiatives, qui domine, qui assume ses envies, ses désirs, il n'a pas mes hésitations, mes blocages, il prend ce que la vie lui donne, il n'a pas mes regrets, mes meurtrissures, mes hontes.

------

Nous prenons le petit déjeuner dehors. Il dévore mais avec plus de manière que son père. Et avec cet air moins désespéré, lui il n'a jamais connu la faim après tout. Je m'en veux un peu de penser à Duo, j'ai l'impression de trahir Solo ce qui est irrationnel.

Nous nous décidons pour des ballades dans le coin. Nous passons le reste de son séjour comme cela à découvrir la région à pied ou en voiture, à profiter du soleil et de la nature et un peu d'ordinateur quand même.

Et à se découvrir l'un et l'autre jusqu'au cœur de la nuit.

Très vite il faut que je le raccompagne au spacioport. Et je n'ai pas envie, j'aimerais qu'il reste. C'est absurde, mais j'aimerais qu'il reste avec moi. Il n'a pas envie de partir non plus, je le vois à la tristesse dans ses yeux. Je le serre contre moi avant qu'il n'embarque. Il me serre fort aussi, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, et je sens ses courts cheveux qui ondules. Il me dit au revoir en essayant de sourire.

Je ne veux pas que tu repartes…

Je veux rester Heero, pour toujours…

Alors ne part pas…

Heero…

Viens nous rentrons à la maison…

---------

L'euphorie du retour s'est vite calmée quand nous avons du appeler Quatre et Trowa. Trowa a fait une de ses têtes quand à Quatre nous avons flirter avec le retour du zéro système. Le thème est « on ne peut pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche » avec en seconde position « à 35 ans Heero! Tu devrais être un peu responsable! »

Nous avons dû convenir d'un plan précis pour les études universitaires de Solo et promettre cent fois que nous venons pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Quatre m'a informé qu'il ferait envoyer quelques affaires pour Solo, j'ai eu le malheur de dire qu'avec ce qu'il avait déjà…J'ai vu le moment où il a faillit mordre l'écran…Iria s'est ensuite interposée entre ses deux pères pour nous féliciter en gloussant et en faisant des clins d'œil appuyés à Solo, la coquine elle savait !!! Clara derrière gémissait qu'elle voulait faire coucou à son grand frère, Mark nous gratifiait d'une blague de vestiaire à faire rougir un joueur de football américain, Eirien se posait des questions existentielles sur les conséquences du mariage prochain de son grand frère avec son tonton…nous les quittâmes ainsi dans une panique et un brouhaha innommable, je crois qu'ils ont pris dix ans d'un coup!

Et stop…

On se refait le film … Mariage… prochain…

J'ai du parlé tout haut… Solo me regarde les yeux brillants avant de me sauter dessus et de me couvrir de baisers.

Attend il faut que je réfléchisse…

Et puis zut…

Mon dieu que je l'aime…

-----------

Notre mariage a été annoncé officiellement le noël suivant, dans la joie et l'émotion, pour le printemps prochain. Sally, Wufei et les petites étaient aussi présents, ils nous ont félicité chaleureusement. Ils semblent heureux et sereins à présent, enfin qu'ils en profitent, je pense que Lei n'est pas insensible au charme de Mark…A cette jeunesse ! D'ailleurs que dire de mon futur mari qui pose sa main sur mon fessier, en public, pendant que je parle avec son père (Trowa)…Je risque ma peau moi!

Nous passons un séjour merveilleux, il faut dire que je plane un peu…

-----------

Le jour de notre mariage sur L4 est merveilleux, Quatre et Trowa ont fait les choses en grand, un prêtre nous unis, et quand Solo me passe délicatement mon alliance, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mes larmes de bonheur de couler sur mon visage. Puis il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse doucement, je ne peux m'empêcher de me blottir tout contre lui, en lui répétant sans cesse, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

La fête se déroule comme un rêve, tout tourne autour de moi, comme la valse que nous dansons pour ouvrir le bal, j'aperçois un Quatre tout ému dans les bras de son mari qui pour une fois laisse libre court à ses émotions…Sally est magnifique, comme Réléna et son mari (le 4eme), Iria irradie aux bras de Dorian, officiellement son fiancée, ils se marient dans quelques mois, tout comme Mark et Lei qui attend déjà un heureux évènement!

Que la guerre semble loin…Je ne suis plus le soldat parfait mais Heero maxwell winner yui, je vais battre quatre à ce jeu là !

--------------

La soirée est finie, il est près de quatre heure du matin, quand nous entrons dans notre chambre. Elle est somptueuse avec son lit à baldaquin et ses tentures rouges, les bras de mon mari qui m'enlacent me font vite oublier la décoration…

Tu penses à quoi Heero…

À mon mari…

Montres le moi…

Tu n'es pas fatigué?

Pour t'honorer jamais…

Comme c'est joliment dit…

Je ne suis pas le fils de quatre pour rien!!!

Nous rions, mais très vite l'émotion de ce jour particulier nous reprend,

Je t'aime Heero

Je t'aime Solo…

--------------

fin


End file.
